Hiumi
by Valsed
Summary: El fuego es la pasion que arde en nosotros, pero tambien quien nos destruye. Las decisiones que tomamos a veces no son comprensibles a nuestras mentes, por eso seguimos nuestros impulsos. Yaoi HaoXLyserg –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Hiumi**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoXLyserg

««»»

««»»

El fuego consumía todo a su alrededor, se le dificultaba respirar, un muros tras de él le indicaba el fin de todo, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, su cuerpo lleno de sudor ya no le respondía; se sentía cansado, temeroso, confundido. Sabia que su fin pronto llegaría.

Despertó sobresaltado, la respiración agitada, se doblo sobre si mismo, desde cuando tenia ese sueño?, lo había olvidado pero los había tenido anteriormente, cuando su vida cambio. Creyó que cuando él muriera todo acabaría, pero no fue así ahora todo es peor; había una sensación que le decía que falta algo, obtener algo que había dejado, pero qué?.

Se levanto y fue directo a la ducha, aun sentía las llamas en su cuerpo. Morphin mientras, dormía plácidamente, no se había dado cuenta del regreso de las pesadillas de su amo, lo que agradecía Lyserg, pues las consideraba una tonterías causadas por el estrés, pero... tal vez no?

Como todos los días, desde que termino el torneo de Shamanes y regresara a Londres, seguía su rutina de ir a la escuela, regresar ha su casa a hacer la tarea, y terminado los deberes ver un poco la tele, de vez en cuando practicaba, ya no veía la necesidad de esforzarse en su entrenamiento si no había razones.

Pero que paso hoy?, Lyserg desvío su camino hacia su casa, con mochila al hombro, una hada extrañada y una sensación de alejarse lo domino.

"No puedo seguir así... como si nada me pasara, todo esto debe tener algún sentido, quisiera saber que es esta sensación de vacío que me invade". Caminaba entre los suburbios, un fuerte grito le llamo la atención.

-ayudeneme... mi hijo- gritaba desesperada una mujer, Lyserg se aproximo, olor a quemado llego hasta su olfato. -mi hijo, esta ahí dentro- decía la señora, señalando una casa en llamas, el fuego cubría ya puertas y ventanas -mi hijo- suplicaba la señora, varias personas veían curiosas y temerosas lo que pasaba, colocándose alrededor.

Lyserg no penso mas y entro a la casa -no chico- escucho decir, pero ya había tomado una decisión. El humo molestaba sus ojos y nariz, pero eso no le impediría ir por quien entro, estaba frente a las escaleras; no sabia a donde ir, pero tenia que moverse rápido. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza cubriéndose de las llamas que se movían peligrosamente, varias partículas incandescentes caían sobre él, su piel resentía ligeramente el contacto.

-EEH, ALGUIEN- grito llamando la atención.

-ayuda- se escucho decir de la planta alta, rápidamente corrió hacia el origen de ese pedido de auxilio, -ayuda- se escucho mas claro, una puerta cerrada lo alejaba de quien buscaba, la madera se venció fácilmente en cuanto la golpeo, la atmósfera era extremadamente caliente.

Lyserg vio a un pequeño niño hecho un ovillo en un rincón, que en cuanto lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando temeroso. Lo cargo y se giro dispuesto a salir, las escaleras crujían con el peso, tomo precauciones al bajar, retrocedió dos pasos al caer una viga frente a él, quemándole levemente el brazo con el que cubría al niño.

-maldición- profirió ante el dolor y la obstrucción de su salida. A un lado la sala ardiendo no era buena señal, las escaleras terminaron por caer, del otro lado la cocina se veía esperanzadoramente, con paso rápido tomo ese camino, pero tropezó... tuvo que girar para no aplastar al niño, el cual cayo encima de él, rodeados por las incandescentes y asfixiantes llamas, llevo a Lyserg, ya de pie, a revisar de nuevo si aun existía la salida, algo lo llevo a ver hacia atrás, las llamas formaban figuras deformas, grotescas, algunos rostros en alaridos mostrando la furia del fuego incontrolable.

Un escalofrío en medio de tanto calor, recorrió el cuerpo de Lyserg al identificar una figura conocida formada entre las llamas, los labios de esa silueta se movieron, pedían ayuda.

-qui-ien eres?- pregunto confundido, solo los labios moverse pidiendo ayuda fue su respuesta. Unos gemidos le llamaron la atención, tomo al niño y sin mas titubeos salió de la casa. Una vez fuera se permitió relajarse, los bomberos que ya habían llegado tomaron al niño, en cuanto sintió que le quitaban la carga, cayo inconsciente.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Regresaba a su casa, después de que lo revisaran nuevamente; le habían felicitado y regañado simultáneamente por lo que había hecho, entrar a una casa en llamas no es algo muy inteligente, pero él era un Shaman, y no solo eso, sino una persona que ha vivido odiando al fuego, desde muy corta edad. No porque el fuego fuera su enemigo, sino porque le traía dolorosos recuerdos.

Al llegar, noto que la contestadora marcaba mensajes grabados, dos: uno de Yoh invitándolo a pasar las vacaciones con ellos y otro de Ryo pidiéndole que fuera. Las únicas llamadas que recibían era de ellos, buenos amigos aunque él no lo fuera. Tal vez alguna llamada de algún compañero pidiéndole algún favor especial, o de publicidad; pasaba lo mismo con el correo.

Era por eso que sentía su vida vacía, una vacuidad acompañándolo eternamente, siempre ha vivido así, porque ahora tendría que ser diferente.

A su mente llego aquella alucinación, tal vez creada por lo gases que desprendían los objetos al quemarse, la imagen irreal de la persona pidiéndole ayuda; se le hacia conocida, muy conocida, pero no había algo mas que le ayudara a confirmar que no fuera mas que una alucinación.

Tan solo un presentimiento que recién acababa de surgirle, el de investigar; por que... si fuera real, necesitaría ayuda?.

««»»

Estaba cerca del lugar del incendio, las ruinas se veían pacificas a comparación de aquel día, la fuerza del fuego, tan impactante. habían desaparecido por completo, incluso esa bestia es sometida. No lejos de ahí se extendía un inmenso bosque, "no quisiera saber que hubiera pasado, si no hubieran controlado el fuego".

Se acerco a donde iniciaba la zona boscosa, algo o alguien lo llevo a buscar un sendero desconocido por ese lugar. Muchas horas de caminata le estaba llevando a pensar que todo eso era una tontería, suspiro resignado y decidió dar marcha atrás, giro pero antes de dar el primer paso volteo a ver hacia atrás, y vio algo que no se había dado cuenta antes, una columna de humo se elevaba entre los arboles. Sin nada mejor que hacer tomo rumbo a ese lugar.

Logro distinguir una pequeña cabaña perdida en un valle, un mal presentimiento le dijo que no continuara, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y no podía echarse para tras.

Entro a la pequeña cabaña cuidadosamente, no había cuartos, solo los muebles necesarios, se encontraban en ella, de la cama un bulto moverse le llamo la atención. Se detuvo dudoso. La persona que yacía en la cama volteo permitiendo ver su rostro.

Lyserg abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad, sospechaba quien seria la persona que encontrara, pero nunca creyó verlo nuevamente frente a él, cientos de recuerdos inundaron su cabeza

««»»

Hao volteo a ver quien entraba, no se espero ver frente a él a esa persona que prometio matarlo a cualquier cosa. Su mirada mostraba claramente su sorpresa, no sabia que hacer ante esa situación, Hao estaba herido... aun no se había recuperado de las heridas de la derrota frente su hermano, había mandado al espíritu de fuego a buscar a sus aliados que lo ayudaran, y ahora tenia al ingles frente a él.

Permaneció recostado boca arriba, esperando que el chico cumpliera con su promesa de matarlo, que mas podía hacer, estaba indefenso, frustrantemente débil para realizar cualquier acto. Pasaron los minutos y no había movimiento. Volteo a ver nuevamente al peliverde, quien ahora tenia la vista baja.

««»»

Lyserg vio ahí la oportunidad que tanto deseo, lograr la tan deseada venganza. Aun cuando se había alegrado que Yoh había sido quien lo venciera y supuestamente acabara con él, en el interior había deseado haber sido él quien diera el golpe definitivo, y ahí estaba... lo que tanto quería; por que dudaba?, por que permanecía inmóvil?, Hao no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse o atacar; qué pasaba?

-te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?- escucho decir, pero no le importo, esa pregunta ya se la había hecho, que planeaba hacer?, qué debía hacer?. Como un destello la silueta formado por el fuego, llego a su mente; Hao pedía ayuda, ayuda?

El gran y poderoso Hao, el Shaman de fuego pedía ayuda... era porque la necesitaba, ahora había dos opciones, o lo ayudaba o lo mataba, porque hacer como que nada había pasado, que no lo había visto, no era opción, no viviría el resto de su simple vida, sabiendo que pudo hacer algo.

Levanto la vista y miro a su alrededor, un cuenco con agua, varios paños manchados con sangre, escasa comida, el lugar lleno de polvo, este no era un buen sitio para vivir. Giro sobre si, y se alejo de ahí. Huir?, no, no lo estaba haciendo, entonces qué estaba haciendo?

««»»

El castaño lo vio irse, lo había perdonado?, o se estaba burlando de él?, lo único seguro es que se alegraba que se fuera, no quería que lo vieran así, aun cuando ya había reconocido que necesitaba ayuda, algo que sabia que no recibiría de él.

Exactamente no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se levanto, se sentía sucio y tenia que limpiarse las heridas. Tambaleante se acerco a la pequeña mesa, se sentó en la única y vieja silla, estaba vestido únicamente con pantalones, su torso cubierto por vendas al igual que sus brazos, su cabello amarrado por detrás, para evitar que le estorbara.

Había mojado uno de los paños, cuando sintió a alguien entrar,... ahí estaba de nuevo, traía algunas cosas cargando, sin decir palabra, se acerco y coloco todo en la mesa. Después lo vio caminar hacia la ventana descubierta y recargarse en ella viendo hacia el exterior. Hao estaba confundido, y aunque agradecía interiormente, sospechaba que algo estaba mal, vio las cosas traídas, medicamentos, vendas, paquetes de comida y agua.

Lo miro -qué haces?- pregunto secamente, pero no recibió respuesta -no necesito tu ayuda- continuo con lo que dejo pendiente.

-por que me la pediste entonces?-

-eh?- emitió confundido -no te pedí ayuda-

-lo vi-

-mm-

-el llamado en el fuego... lo vi-

-no deje ningún llamado en algún fuego-

-te vi en él, pidiendo ayuda-

-no te entiendo- dijo dejando a un lado la conversación. Lyserg tampoco la continuo aun mas confundido.

Hao intentaba quitarse las vendas viejas que cubrían su cuerpo, pero la falta de cuidados las hacían mas sensibles al dolor. Lyserg se acerco al escuchar los callados quejidos, sin pedir permiso, tomo el final de la venda y la quito del cuerpo del castaño.

-por que lo haces?-

-no lo se-

-por que no de una vez me matas?-

-mm-

-no era eso lo que querías?-

-si-

-entonces?... te burlas de mi?-

-no-

-así como si nada, has venido ayudarme?-

-si-

-sientes lastima por mi... ja que gracioso se ve esto- se burlo de si mismo.

-no siento lastima, realmente no se porque lo estoy haciendo, ni se que conseguiré de todo esto, pero...-

-pero?-

-no se-

-me encanta tu claridad de pensamiento- se burlo, Hao en todo ese tiempo se había dejado curar, sin impedirlo, por que lo había hecho?, no lo sabia; se estaba rindiendo?, no, no lo hacia, solo se sentía extrañamente seguro y confiaba en aquel que sabia que en cualquier momento lo mataría, cuál es la diferencia entre saber y sentir?.

-me voy- dijo el peliverde, terminando de curarlo

-bien-, Hao lo vio alejarse, en cuanto lo perdió de vista y dejo de sentirlo cerca, volteo a ver nuevamente las cosas traídas, su orgullo le dijo que no las tomara, no se iba a rebajar aceptado muestras de caridad, no él, no Hao. Pero su cuerpo no le decía lo mismo, llevaba mucho tiempo comiendo miserias, y algo que no iba dejar que pasara, era rendirse a la vida, no después de haber perdido de una manera tan vergonzosa con aquel que solo formaba una parte de él.

Pero había algo mas, tal vez el instinto de supervivencia, o curiosidad por saber, el ahora su cuidador, lo que se proponía.

««»»

Lyserg regreso a su casa, se dejo caer en su cama, cuantas oportunidades había tenido de matarlo, y no las aprovecho, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, no, no se arrepentía, por que?. Como es que había cambiado?, estaba madurando o estaba volviéndose cobarde?.

No era eso lo que debía hacer, matar de una vez la maldad, no eso lo que siempre supo que era malo?; sabia que era bueno, todos le habían dicho eso; qué es bueno y malo?, todos lo saben, no?; lo dicen en la tele, en la radio, tus vecinos y amigos, en la escuela; todos te pueden decir que es malo y bueno y en todos lados conseguirás definiciones tan iguales como diferentes.

Hao es malo, porque es un asesino y desea destruir a los humanos, que lo hacia a él bueno?, bueno, que fue un buen hijo, es un buen estudiante, un cortes vecino y... ahora esta ayudando a su peor enemigo.

"Por eso lo estoy ayudando?, para no convertirme en un ser cruel y despiadado?, para sentirme bien conmigo mismo?, realmente siento lastima por él?"

Tanto pensar lo canso, sus pensamientos fueron dejados a un lado, para que pensar tanto si solo te hace cansarte, tal vez porque es lo mejor que saben hacer los humanos, aunque no todos lo hacen guiados por la misma línea.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Estaba en la escuela, la clase de Química era una de las mas entretenidas, el profesor no se la pasa hable o hable, o escribiendo mientras practicas tu dominio de copiado rápido. Algunos poniéndote tantos problemas como frustraciones tiene.

Estaba frente al mechero, esperando que una sustancia se calentara a su punto de ebullición, estaba en su banca, su vista se fijo en la llama, recargo su cabeza en sus manos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. La llama danzaba rápidamente, tal vez causada por el movimiento de aire que hacían sus compañeros al pasar; no importaba, era impresionante como todas las partículas que formaban la masa gaseosa creaban los tricolores del fuego.

Se dejo llevar por se embrujante ente, tan odiado y apreciado por él... apreciado?, desde cuando apreciaba al fuego?. Sin duda admiraba todas las cosas que le daba, el mismo sol es una masa incandescente, fuego en todas sus formas. Abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver la figura que se formaba, sus labios se movían... regresa, esa era la palabra que logro entender. Regresa?

-joven Diethel, qué tiene de interesante el fuego?- interrumpió sus pensamientos ante la entrometida pregunta de su profesor, "qué tiene de interesante?, por donde empiezo"

-lo siento profesor-

-bien, ponga mas atención, recuerde que estas sustancias son muy peligrosas si no se les pone la debida precaución-

-si profesor-, qué tan peligrosas?, tal vez nada tan peligroso como el fuego mismo.

««»»

Hao estaba en su gastada cama, preguntándose su ese chico volvería; por que se preguntaba?, pues porque la comida se había acabado, y le ordenaría traer mas, por eso... nada mas. Aunque también deseaba saber el porque, por que lo esta ayudando?, qué él le pidió ayuda?, absurdo, nunca lo hizo... o si?; pero aunque se sintiera incomodo por la situación, no se sentía molesto.

La mañana paso lentamente y ni señales del chico, tal vez ese fue su único gesto de ayuda, como un simple acto de caridad para calmar su culpa, de esas que simplemente regalas una moneda, o mandas un simple saludo a un amigo en su cumpleaños, y te olvidas de él el resto del año.

Sintió la presencia conocida llegar, sin moverse espero a que entrara, llego con las manos ocupadas, dejando lo que cargaba en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada. Vio que observaba los paquetes vacíos sin mostrar gesto alguno, "bueno al menos no sonrío con altivez".

-necesitas algo mas?- le pregunto viéndolo directamente

-no-

-bien- lo vio salir

-espera- por que?, por que lo detuvo?, y ahora estaba ahí mirándolo, esperando saber porque había sido detenido. -ayúdame a limpiar mis heridas-

Sin decir o hace gesto alguno, tomo las vendas de la mesa y las saco del empaque, mientras Hao caminaba con paso mas seguro a la silla.

No hubo mas palabras, ambos callados, qué iban a decir?, no eran amigos, ni siquiera era viejos conocidos,... eran enemigos, dispuestos a matarse. Qué cambio?

Termino con su trabajo y se dispuso a marcharse. -quieres comer- dijo mas como petición Hao. Lyserg penso un poco antes de contestar, qué podía decirle?.

-no traje suficiente comida para los dos-

-no importa, mañana traes mas- qué fue eso?, una petición para que volviera o una forma de marcar que ahora se había convertido en su mandadero. -Lyserg, ese es tu nombre, verdad?-

-si-

-sientate, o me tienes miedo-

Miedo?- nunca te he tenido miedo, ni te lo tendré- se sento en la silla, mientras Hao se sentaba en la cama.

-qué sientes por mi?-

-sentía odio-

-sentías?, qué sientes ahora?-

-no se... qué harás ahora que este curado?-

-para que quieres saberlo?-

Alzo los hombros -para estar preparado-

-crees que seguiré con mi deseo de un mundo de shamanes?-

-si-

-si crees eso, por que me ayudas?-

-ya te dije que no lo se... mejor comamos-

-bueno-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Tercer día que volvía, tercer día que lo ayudaba, segundo día que se quedaba a comer con él; por que volvía?, por que aceptaba a quedarse a comer?, por que se sentía tan confundido?, si siempre seguía su mente, le decía que hacer sin titubear, por que ahora no lo hacia?. Pues porque ahora su corazón hablaba mas alto, pero no mas claro.

El calor se intensificaba, el fuego devoraba todo aquello que se le atravesaba sin ningún recato, parecía tener vida propia, moverse como una ola gigantes cubriéndolo todo. Estaba rodeado, una pequeña isla rodeada de olas furiosas de fuego.

Una tsunami gigante lo cubrió por completo, el gas candente lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, pero... no lo quemaba, había cerrado los ojos en cuanto vio llegar la marejada, ahora los abría confundido, esperando estar muerto. Seguía de pie, solo el naranja cubría el lugar. Un ente rojizo se divisaba frente a él, se acerco, era esa figura, Hao le sonreía, "pero qué?, si Hao me dijo que no había sido él quien me mando el mensaje".

El despertador sonó, qué había sido eso?, por que tenia esas imágenes de Hao?, qué le querían decir?, pero se sentía tranquilo a pesar del extraño sueño, "eran algún mensaje?, un aviso sobre lo que debo de hacer?, por que me pasa esto?".

««»»

Como todas las tardes... volvió, Hao ya podía mantenerse en pie sin titubear tanto, los cuidados y la comida lo estaban ayudando mucho. Lyserg le quitaba las vendas, sus manos rodeaba el estomago del castaño, Hao tenia sus manos alzadas para permitirle mayor movimiento.

Lyserg estaba un poco inclinado, el entumecimiento lo hizo levantarse para estirarse, su rostro quedo muy cerca de Hao, podía sentir el calor del otro, ambos pares de ojos permanecieron estáticos, viéndose entre ellos. Hao bajo levemente sus brazos, Lyserg se acerco, sin medir consecuencias rodeo con sus manos al castaño, otro par de mano sujeto de sus hombros. Las bocas se buscaron, los labios unidos, las lenguas moverse lentamente.

Sus brazos los llevaron a pegarse mas, sus lenguas aceleraron su movimientos, Hao cayo de espaldas, trayéndose consigo a Lyserg, ambos recostados en la cama. Lyserg rompió el abrazo y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la piel morena, mientras se sostenía con sus rodillas. Hao no dejaba que Lyserg se alejara, sujetando fuertemente su nuca, breves espacios entre beso y beso les permitía respirar.

Lyserg seguía recorriendo la piel morena aun sobre las vendas que seguían puestas, un roce mal dado, hizo que Hao gimiera de dolor, Lyserg se separo, miro confundido lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba haciendo. Corrió, corrió lejos de ahí, huyendo.

Hao permaneció acostado ahí, relajando su respiración, no sabia que había pasado, pero lo había disfrutado... y mucho, quería repetirlo, pero como?, si Lyserg había salido huyendo, no sabia a donde buscarlo, y aun no podía salir pues no estaba recuperado por completo. Y aunque fuera a buscarlo, Lyserg lo permitiría?

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Dejen rr please.


	2. Parte 2

**Hiumi**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoXLyserg

««»»

**Atemu Asakel 04**: Gracias por tu rr, me halagas, y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y el final.

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Bueno aquí están las respuestas a tus preguntas.

**Xanae**: Bueno la inspiración ya sabes, y aquí esta el final.

**KlOuNdY-cHrOnO**: Arigato gozaimazu :)

**Lady-Amaltea**: Gracias por tu rr, y bueno este es el ultimo capitulo, fue todo lo que logre exprimir de mi cerebro.

**Sakuya**: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu rr, y perdona si tarde en subir el capitulo (no me mates).

««»»

««»»

No supo bien porque volvió, pero ahí estaba frente a la puerta de la cabaña, solo que esta vez no venia con cosas cargando, ni era tan tarde, pues ese día no había clases. Estaba ahí, a unos pasos, los pasos mas difíciles que podía dar.

Al entrar lo vio ahí parado, con las vendas en su mano; su bien formado torso exhibiéndose ante sus ojos, el pantalón abajo de la cintura, su cabello estaba suelto. Hao lo sujeto permitiendo que se moviera. Lyserg se sintió nervioso "pero por que me siento así?, ya lo había visto en esa forma, incluso he estado muy cerca de él, por que ahora no puedo moverme de aquí?"

««»»

Hao sonrío al verlo tan nervioso, comprendió que él también había disfrutado de ese beso, le alegro verlo de vuelta. Al ver que el peliverde no se movía, se acerco sensualmente, provocando que el otro se sonrojara.

Lyserg retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, Hao se detuvo a escasos centímetros, colocando sus manos a los costados del peliverde, impidiéndole alejarse. Pudo sentir de nuevo ese aroma como a verbena que desprendía, era tan dulce y exótico; era fácil sentir atracción por él.

-Lyserg quiero decirte que te agradezco por todo-

-d-de nada-

-pero, aun quiero saber porque lo has hecho-

-yo... yo, no lo se-

Hao se aproximo, esa dulce boca era tan tentadora y deliciosa, Lyserg no resistió al ser besado, y lo correspondió, pero aun seguía nervioso. Terminado el beso, Hao lo miro fijamente buscando algo que le permitiera avanzar.

-me tengo que ir- dijo intentando alejar a Hao de si

-por que?-

-tengo cosas que hacer- Hao se pego a su cuerpo, Lyserg volvió a sonrojarse. -Hao por favor- su voz sonó angustiosa, estaba perdiendo la cordura, pronto caería de nuevo y esta vez no se detendría, y no quería hacerlo hasta que supiera que sentía.

««»»

Hao noto el tono de voz, no quería ponerlo así, solo deseaba repetir lo de ayer, e ir mas haya. Lo abrazo haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro. -perdóname- salieron sus sinceras palabras. Sintió el otro cuerpo estremecerse al escucharlo -perdóname- repitió, siendo ahora abrazado por la cintura.

««»»

No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, "Hao se esta disculpando?, pero... no entiendo, cual es la verdadera razón de su disculpa?, pero me siento tan a gusto a su lado, es como... si el pasado no existiera"

Alzo su rostro y su boca busco la otra, dejo a un lado sus miedos, algo tan fascinante no podía ser malo, o si?, pero que importaba, porque podía disfrutar y descubrir algo que jamas antes había sentido.

Las inquietas lenguas no deseaban separase, ni ellos; pero Hao lo alejo; miro su cara de confusión ante tal acto, le sonrío en cierta forma burlón -lo siento- le dijo mientras introducía una mano bajo su camisa, Lyserg se estremeció esa invasora mano estaba fría, tal vez por recién haber estado en contacto con el agua, Hao recorría el tibio cuerpo del ingles.

««»»

Sin dejar de recorrer la espalda del peliverde, lo condujo a la cama, ambos se sentaron en ella, Lyserg coloco sus piernas sobre las de Hao. El castaño se deshizo de la estorbosa camisa y se quedo mirándolo maravillado, lo veía tan indefenso, pequeño y frágil, como podía llegar a ser tan fuerte; su blanca piel como la nieve, pidiendo ser saboreada para descubrir su sabor.

Sin titubear, su lengua pudo disfrutar la dulce piel, dando suaves besos y mordisco, creando una melodía de gemidos solo para sus oídos. Sus manos, recorrían cada centímetro, buscando cada secreto,... molesto por la ropa, se deshizo por completo de aquello tan estorboso, y así conocer aquel territorio que se miraba virgen.

Las manos de Lyserg también recorrían la piel morena, lo mas que pudiera de esta amplia espalda, jugando también con los sedosos mechones de cabellos que se le atravesaban, también su boca disfrutaba de la excitante piel del castaño.

Hao empujo suavemente a Lyserg y lo hizo recostarse, quedando a ahorcadas; bajo recorriendo el pecho, pasando por su vientre, desviando su camino consiguiendo un gemido de frustración, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, entre las piernas del peliverde. Tomo el tobillo derecho y lo alzo a la altura de su boca, permitiéndose conocer esa parte del cuerpo del ingles, leves mordiscos en lugares sensitivos le permitían escuchar su nombre en esa boca deseosa.

Soltó el tobillo, y lo hizo voltearse dejándolo boca abajo, se recostó sobre el rozando deliberadamente sus pieles, Hao besaba apasionadamente el cuello y nuca de Lyserg.

El ingles, descubría gran cantidad de sensaciones imposibles de reconocer, pasaban tan rápido -AAAAH- gimió levemente de dolor al sentir unos invasores en su entrada... que se movían lentamente, sus ojos se humedecieron; una de sus manos fue llevada a su boca en un falso intento de acallarla.

Hao se separo ligeramente y se colocando introduciendo solo la punta, y de un solo movimiento entro por completo para evitar alargar el dolor. Un fuerte grito, llevo a Lyserg a morderse sus dedos intentando controlar el dolor.

El castaño se recostó nuevamente, moviendo ambos cuerpos al dar rápidas estocadas, sus sudores y gemidos se confundían, las piernas entrelazadas, provocaban la visión de que eran uno.

Lyserg apretó fuertemente las sabanas, derramando aun varias lagrimas de placer, cuando sintió que no iba a poder resistirse mas. Hao se recargo sobre sus manos permitiendo a su espalda curvarse al momento de que sus cuerpos alcanzaron el clímax.

Hao se recostó nuevamente sobre Lyserg, y lo beso en la mejilla -fue fascinante- Lyserg sonrío incapaz de hablar, su respiración estaba muy agitada y la posición boca abajo le impedía recuperar su aliento rápidamente. El castaño salió lentamente del ojiverde y se acostó a su lado cubriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hao despertó, era tarde pero aun faltaba para el anochecer, no sabia cuanto tiempo había dormido,... se recargo sobre uno de sus brazos quedando de costado, Lyserg también despertaba, sonrieron. Había sido un momento inolvidable, y sabían que algo mas había nacido en ese momento.

Lyserg cambio su gesto de felicidad a una de preocupación, la realidad lo golpeo; qué pasaría ahora?.

-te gusto?- dijo Hao sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-si me gustas- respondió rápidamente, sabiendo claramente que no mentía, pero vio en Hao algo extraño, creo que no era lo que esperaba, entonces que quería escuchar?.

Sintió la mano del castaño delinear su perfil con delicadeza.

-Hao, quiero saber algo, antes de confesarme a mi mismo-

-qué es?-

-qué harás ahora que te recuperes?-

-yo...- volteo el rostro, mirando al vacío, para después fijarlos en las esmeraldas de Lyserg -qué sientes por mi?-

-aun no me atrevo a aclarar lo que siento, sin saber que harás después de esto, tu respuesta dependerá la mía-

-y la mía depende de la tuya, no pienso hacer algo sin saber a que atenerme-

-entonces?, será como si nada haya pasado- su voz se escucho triste -...hay algo mas-

-qué es?-

-pasado mañana me voy... Yoh me invito a pasar las vacaciones con ellos-

-ah, cuándo vuelves?-

-las vacaciones duran tres meses, no se cuanto tiempo me quede con ellos-

-vaya- Hao se levanto de la cama, y busco su ropa. Lyserg se incorporo quedando sentado.

-Hao, por que no me quieres contestar?-

-tu, por que no me quieres contestar?-

Lyserg bajo el rostro -me es difícil olvidar el pasado-

-a mi también- se apresuro a decir -por que no olvidamos todo, y nos quedamos aquí?-

-yo... yo tengo miedo-

-dijiste que no me temías-

-no te temo... temo de mi mismo-

-a que le temes?- se le acerco, sujeto su barbilla y lo obligo a verlo.

-n-no estoy seguro-

-demasiadas confusiones, qué tienes claro?-

-tengo claro lo que paso hoy, se lo que paso en el ayer, pero temo lo que pasara en el mañana-

-no creí que fueras de las personas que piensan en el mañana-

-no lo era, hasta que empece a ver que desconozco lo que será de mi en el futuro-

-no tienes ningún objetivo-

-no, tu lo tienes?-

-lo tenia-

-ha cambiado?-

-no-

-entonces?-

-esta confuso-, Hao se levanto al contestar

Lyserg doblo sus rodillas y recargo sus brazos en ellas -no quiero olvidar lo que paso hoy-

-ni yo-

Lyserg se levanto y comenzó a vestirse -volveré mañana para despedirme y dejarte algunas cosas, tal vez tarde en regresar-

-bueno-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Llegaba a la pensión Asakura, y aunque él estuviera en Japón su mente estaba en aquella cabaña donde dejara alguien que en un tiempo odio. El día anterior habían estado los dos muy secos, no como cuando se encontraron, no como el momento en que se disfrutaron, sabían que dejaban una oportunidad, pero ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no confiaban.

Lyserg le había dejado víveres para una semana, tiempo suficiente para que sus heridas sanaran y decidiera que hacer. Hao sabia a donde iba, seria fácil encontrarlo, sobre todo porque le dejo claro que... lo esperaría.

Pero no podía quedarse, por que?, pues porque tenia una vida que vivir, una sin él, no la quería perder sino estaba seguro de que hacia lo correcto; la discusión del bien y el mal termina con la de lo correcto o incorrecto,... no, termina con lo que nosotros consideramos bien para todos y correcto para nosotros. Pero los seres humanos no siempre hacen el bien, todos tenemos una parte mala.

Entro a la casa dibujando una sonrisa, ya estaban ahí los demás, tan alegres, despreocupados de la vida, "qué pensarían si les dijera que Hao sigue vivo?, debería decirles?, no se que se propone, no quiero mentirles, pero... me será difícil callarlo".

««»»

"Una semana desde que llegue, qué estará haciendo Hao?, continuara con su objetivo de destruir a los humanos?, o...?... no se"

-Lyserg, qué tienes?- ambos estaban en la puerta que daba al jardín

-eh?- volteo buscando a quien le hablaba -nada Yoh, solo pensaba-

-pues a de ser algo my importante para tenerte así-

-si, así es-

-me contaras?-

-yo... pues no se, es que....- se dejo resbalar hasta permanecer sentado.

-tan difícil es?-, se sentó a su lado.

Le sonrío al sentirlo tan comprensivo -si-

-cómo empezó todo?-

-empezó... empezó con un extraño sueño-

-si?-

-una donde el fuego me a cobija y me hace sentir cómodo-

-fuego?-

-si, he tenido extrañas alucinaciones- miro la cara de Yoh -no me estoy volviendo loco, o... tal vez si, es solo que parece que alguien me llama-

-y por que no lo vas a buscar?-

-lo hice, y... lo encontré, pero...-

-no sabes si es correcto-

-si-

-como te sientes cuando estas junto a esa persona?-

-mj, confundido-

-oh, qué te hace confundirte?-

-todo,... Yoh, se que tu crees que las personas son capaces de cambiar, por que?-

-lo he visto- dijo mirando hacia el interior de la casa, donde estaban los demás chicos.

-ey hablan de nosotros- dijo Horohoro al ver ese gesto. Se levanto y camino hasta ellos quedando sentado a lado de Yoh

-no, solo discutíamos temas confusos- dijo Yoh

-queeeee interesante- comento extrañado.

-qué temas son esos?- pregunto Len sentándose a lado del ainu.

-nada- contesto Lyserg.

-vamos Lyserg, son amigos-

-yo-

-creo que aquí Lyserg, esta enamorado-

-eso es cierto?- pregunto Horohoro interesado.

-no estoy seguro que sea amor-

-como no, después de lo que me has dicho, me he dado cuenta que si, solo que tienes miedo de enamorarte-

-no, no tengo miedo de enamorarme, tengo miedo de enamorarme de él-

-a es él, por eso estas confundido?-

-no Horohoro, para mi eso no es problema, es la persona en si-

-lo conocemos- pregunto el chino

-pues... qué tanto puedes conocer a un enemigo?- pregunto al aire, confundiendo a los chicos.

Qué tanto puedes llegar a conocer a alguien?, sabiendo que la vida no es tan larga como el tiempo que pierdes pensando en ello. La vida es un juego de tomar o dejar, valdría la pena arriesgarse, para arrepentirse después, sabiendo que por lo menos fuiste feliz.

-de que hablas Lyserg?- pregunto confundido Yoh

-creo que- ignoro la pregunta -... si lo amo-

-esa es tu respuesta- una voz conocida, temida y añorada, llevo a alguien a dejarse ver.

-Hao, estas vivo- dijo alguien, preparándose a pelear, junto a los otros dos.

-si, esa es mi respuesta, te amo Hao- agrego levantándose, Hao sonrío, los otros tres escucharon incrédulos la confesión.

-creo que es hora de mi respuesta-

-lo estoy esperando- Hao camino hasta quedar frente al peliverde.

-qué haré ahora?, no lo se y por el momento no me interesa, el futuro es incierto si lo meditas bien, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero que estés a mi lado, te amo Lyserg-, Hao tomo la cintura de Lyserg y se lo acerco, el peliverde rodeo con sus brazos la nuca de Hao, y se besaron ignorando a las personas presentes, quienes, sin comprender lo que pasaba sonreían felices.

Terminado el beso, Hao recargo su frente en la del ingles -Lyserg, si te llame, gracias por atender al llamado-

-gracias por llamarme, pero por que?-

-no lo se, solo te sentí cerca, tal vez un desvarío de mi mente buscando una nueva vida o... tal vez, es que debíamos estar juntos -

-ahora lo estamos-

-que bien, ahora tengo un hermano y un cuñado- comento Yoh con su habitual gesto despreocupado, mientras entraba a la casa.

-hay Yoh, pero bueno para la próxima, podrían avisar que llegan mas invitados, no se si alcance la comida- agrego Horohoro siguiendo a su amigo.

-tonto- comento Len imitando a los otros dos.

-creo que no les importa que siga vivo- comento Hao, sin soltar a Lyserg pero viendo el interior de la casa.

-ah mi me importa, y mucho- Lyserg le sujeto la cabeza y lo obligo a verlo mientras le decía esas palabras. Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse, disfrutándose, tal vez no todo estaba hablado, pero ahora estaban juntos, y tenían tiempo para hablarlo.

««»»

El ser humano es como una llama ardiente, da calor, ilumina, te da tanto para que sigas con vida; pero también puede quemarte, destrozarte, dejando cenizas en su camino.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Bueno este fic fue inspirado al ver como una vela comenzó a quemar el papel que lo sujetaba al candelabro, su hipnotizadora llama me llamo su atención. (juro que no vuelvo a tomar Tonaya).

Hiumi: Mar de fuego.

Tsunami: Ola gigante, maremoto. Lo que recién se ha llevado consigo tantas vidas en los países de oriente.


End file.
